New Game Plus
New Game Plus or NG+ is a feature in Dying Light that is unlocked in the Main Menu under Play → Campaign → Save → Advanced settings, after reaching 100 % story completion. Not to be mistaken with game completion. New Game +, New Game Plus or NG+ is not to be confused with starting a new save. Story completion percentage can be found in the top right corner while the game is paused, next to the current quest and difficulty. Both story and game completion percentage can also be viewed from the main menu, but only story completion is necessary for NG+ option to unlock. NG+ extends Dying Light’s replay value, making it possible to restart the Campaign in a new or same difficulty while keeping character skills, inventory, and collections. It should be noted though that changing the difficulty can be done at anytime without starting NG+. Difficulty options can be found in the same Advanced settings mentioned above. Possible difficulties to start NG+ with are Normal, Hard and Nightmare mode. Features * Starting NG+ will apply permanent Game+ status to the current save on which NG+ has been started with. * Starting NG+ will neither create another save nor affect other saves. * Game+ status is independent with other dificulties. This means that when starting NG+, it doesn't matter which difficulty is chosen (Unless it's for Rewards), all difficulties played on afterwards will be also applied with Game+ status. Normal will be changed into Normal Game+, Hard will be changed into Hard Game+ and Nightmare into Nightmare Game+, even if NG+ has only been started on Normal mode. * Game+ status is also independent in joined co-op games. * It's possible to play with somebody who hasn't yet started NG+ and vice versa. * The Game+ status received after starting NG+ cannot be reversed. The only way to revert back is to make a back up of your save before starting NG+. The backup and restore method mentioned here is a good way to preserve your old save while also using it in NG+. * All enemies are buffed with small health increase on Game+, this is most noticeable in Nightmare mode. * Each difficulty has Rewards, there are two outfits for each difficulty (totalling 6 outfits) that are earned when reaching 100 % story completion on that difficulty. Earning outfits from Normal difficulty is very easy as all that has to be done is to reach the 100 % completion while playing on Normal mode. With the help of NG+ ability, it's possible to earn all the outfits by starting NG+ on each difficulty and reaching 100 % story, however if starting NG+ on Hard or Nightmare, the difficulty must not be downgraded, other's games joined until reached 100 % story and unlock Rewards, as doing this will break the ability to receive Rewards. * Game+ status will permanently follow the character wherever gone, including any Co-Op games joined, as well as in The Bozak Horde and even in Be The Zombie mode, slightly making things harder for the character to handle. Attaining Legend skills is a very good way to offset this slight increase in difficulty. * Starting NG+ will not affect Personal Statistics. * In case somebody wants to clear their Personal Statistics, a file called default.pro can be found that stores Personal Statistics here — Steam\userdata\Steam ID\239140\remote\out\profiles\. There should be only one folder in userdata, but if logged multiple Steam accounts there will be multiple folders as well. * Starting NG+ will not affect the progression of your bounties. * Starting NG+ will not reset time records in challenges, such as Parkour Fever and Bozak Horde. * Starting NG+ will not reset the explored areas in Slums and Old Town. You'll be able to immediately see everything on map that is already explored. Notes * New Game + ability, as well as difficulty options will not appear in the save's Advanced menu if Bozak Horde or any DLC-based Quarantine Zone are the currently tracked quest. * The Following doesn't have NG+ option, however it's still possible to restart its story using the options in The Following’s Advanced menu. The Following’s Advanced settings can be found in the same place as Campaign, except that The Following must be selected instead of Campaign while selecting the Play option in main menu. * Starting NG+ may cause the Human rank in the Be The Zombie mode to reset back to Prey. ru:Новая игра плюс Category:Gameplay